Star Command, this is Buzz Lightyear!
by VerelLupin
Summary: Series of one shots. Our favorite characters meet their match at the Happiest Place on Earth.


**Trip To Disneyland Part 3**

"Come on, Hermione. You'll love it." Ron said tugging a very reluctant Hermione towards Tomorrowland.

"Slow down, Ron.." Hermione gasped trying to keep up with Ron's long strides.

She somehow managed to catch up with him, after a lot of apologizing. Ron had narrowly missed slamming into a dark haired boy and large man he was following. You couldn't keep up with a tall gangly Ron Weasley without running into innocent bystanders. They made it to the line and Hermione took the opportunity to catch her breath.

"We could fast pass it or we can wait in line." Hermione said looking up at the sign. Ron pouted, "I hate waiting." Hermione gave him her patent, "Shut-it-before-I-hex-you-look".

"It's only a twenty minute wait." she said. Hermione would rue those particular words, five minutes later.

Ron kept up a constant whine of "are we closer, yet. Or "how much longer." Hermione knew the rules but at this point, she didn't care about the law that prohibited wizards from performing in front of muggles.

Ron was just about on Hermione's last nerve when they walked into the cool inside of the ride. Ron's face was amazed as he spotted the animatronic Buzz Lightyear. "Blimey, dad's right. These muggles are something." he whispered.

Hermione jabbed Ron in the ribs, his whisper had probably traveled to Hogwarts, then Bulgaria and finally back to her. Ron massaged his wounded side, Hermione leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They made their way to a moving ramp, ample time for the reddish hue on Ron's cheeks to subside. Red really was not a good color on redheads, Hermione noted with satisfaction. They stepped onto the moving ramp, where Ron helped Hermione into the moving car, a surprised thank you popped from her mouth.

They were instructed to remove the gun from the holster and a shield was activated. The two guns were attached to the car by a long wire, and they light up and made blasting sounds as Ron shot experimentally.

The ride was quite dark, in order to see the targets. Ron took this unforeseen chance to admire his girlfriend. Her dark hair was a bushy as ever but he couldn't help but smile at the thought that only his long fingers got to comb through it on a regular basis.

Illuminated squares placed on large robots, aliens, little green men and Zurg lit up and they both began to shoot like mad. Hermione was a surprisingly good shot much to Ron's dismay. She was also rather possessive of the little handle on the car that made it turn and spin 360 degrees.

Ron tried taking control several times in order to reach as many targets as possible, where a dashboard kept a score total. Ron managed several great shots but was constantly distracted by Hermione's skirt.

She had decide to wear a rather short denim skirt after consulting the weather earlier in the day.

Ron had seen Hermione in skirts many times during their schooldays but this was much shorter and just bloody sexy. Hermione noticed his shots were rather off target, it was easy to see if you had hit a mark. The back of the gun lit up and several targets fell over as you shot them.

Hermione followed his somewhat goofy look and hastily pulled her skirt down, she hadn't realized how much it had ridden up as she scooted to reach more targets.

Ron shook his head slightly, he could almost see a slight smirk on her face but clearly that was because she had shot the gigantic replica of Zurg's chest dead center.

Halfway through the ride, they were transported through a short dark tunnel with speckles of light on the sides, a recreation of light speed into hyper space. They arrived at a giant model of Zurg in battle with Buzz. They we then instructed by Buzz to "give him all you've got", Hermione at this point was ignoring Ron's protests and following orders to the proverbial T.

Ron was thinking of mocking her about this later to Harry, " Can you imagine Mione ever disregarding a direct instruction." but for now he settled from wrestling the handle from her hand and shooting like a wild man.

Buzz was currently taunting Zurg, just as he said to Zurg "never mess around with star command." Buzz blasted him with lasers, and Zurg wailed "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!" at this moment Hermione regained control of the car by a devious distraction.

Ron let go of the handle in surprise, a flash nearly blinded them both and Ron was pretty sure he looked like a startled mackerel. Hermione flounced her hair and grinned evilly, after all she had gotten the higher score. Ron sulked , Hermione forced him to relive his humiliation and stare at the score board in the exit corridor.

"Can you believe it, Ron? Level 2." she said tugging on his arm happily. Ron was somewhere near star cadet and was not happy with what he considered cheating on Hermione's behalf.

"Aren't you happy for me, Ron?" she asked looking a little hurt at Ron's lack of enthusiasm. Ron looked at her and hugged her, "You were bloody good, Mione." he said kissing the top of her head. Pride was one thing but making Hermione cry was another kettle of newts.

Hermione laughed and pulled him along to get their picture, for once not getting on his case about his language. They cued to get their picture, Ron was unsuccessfully trying to look around a tall man with curly salt n pepper hair who was currently cocking his head at a petite blond.

Once it was their turn, Hermione made a quick movement to block Ron's view of their picture. "Let's go Ron, it doesn't look like it's here." she said quickly pulling on Ron's jumper.

"Bloody Hell." he swore loudly. Ron had found their picture much to Hermione's embarrassment. The flash had gone off just as Hermione's hands had wrapped around Ron's face to plant a great big kiss.

The picture would have surely showed a startled Ron, had it not been for the large amount of bushy hair obscuring his face.

He burst out laughing and made Hermione send it to her email at their apartment. Hermione ducked out the line quickly as a beaming Ron walked behind her.

"Ron, how you could make me send that, it was so mortifying." she said wringing her hands. Ron grabbed her hands, "Sometimes that's what it takes to win." he said taking advantage of her dumbstruck expression, planting a kiss on her mouth.

She giggled in a very un-Hermione way, this time they walked a little slower. Holding hands, they walked towards Main street and Ron was more than happy to let her lead the way.

**The End**


End file.
